dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Romen
Romen (ルーメン, Ruumen)'' is a antagonist in the fanfiction Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans, as well as its sequel, Dragon Ball: The Blood of Saiyans. A man-made Saiyan, Romen was grown by the head of Mainstar Labs, Dr. Shiki, in an attempt to create the ultimate fighting being. All that Romen had, however, was a Saiyan's will to fight, and visciously destroyed the lab, killing Shiki and attacking any strong power level. After being defeated by Redder, Romen retreats to live in seclusion. He was a participant in the tournament to determine the next God of Destruction, where he begrudginly helped his rival achieve Super Saiyan God along with several other ressurected Saiyans who had joined the tournament. Appearence ''For more, see: Romen/Image Gallery Romen has the stereotypical appearence for a Saiyan, with wild black hair that hangs down in a style similar to Raditz's hair, as well as black eyebrows and eyes. He has a wide array of piercings above his eyes and down his arms. His standard wear consists of a thick black scarf, a black-and-white tanktop, and a plume of green feathers that lead to a small cape on his shoulder. He wears a grey clothe around his waist, with his tank-top extending down. He wore olive colored pants, and thick black boots. Personality Due to his creation from a wide variety of Saiyan cells, Romen has an extremely violent and hateful personality. Supposedly possessing only a Saiyan's will to fight, Romen will visciously attack and attempt to defeat any high power level near him. His only goals appear to gain strength and defeat all those on par with him, making him the strongest. Romen also seems to have an incredibly confident and bloodthirsty personality, striking Celina multiple times with his boot while waiting for Redder to arrive. When we next see him in the tournament, Romen appears to have mellowed somwhat, telling Redder that he "won't laugh at you anymore", and that he now respects Redder as someone stronger than him. During their battle in the tournament, Romen humbly excepts his defeat and that Redder is still stronger. However, bits of his old personality shine through occasionally, as seen when he was visibly forcing himself to give Redder his energy in order for him to achieve Super Saiyan God. History Plot Synopsis Powers and Abilites Romen has the standard Ki abilities of a well-trained martial artist, able to fly, fire Ki blasts (his are red in color), and easily generating an aura (of the same red color). Romen's main usage of his Ki is to cause massive gravity shifts on specific people or objects, drawing his power from the planet. *'Radios'- Romen concentrates his Ki into a sphere of red energy, then fires it off, causing anything in the area to have its gravity increased devestatingly. *'Spread Radios'- Romen creates a Radios orb, but when firing, turns slowly around, causing it's damage radius to increase significantly. *'Super Radios'- Romen sends an enourmas Radios at the enemy. *'Granitius'- Romen fires two large, snaking Ki blasts out of his hands, which stay connected and only grow in length. Romen can also shorten and stretch them at will, allowing him to hit multiple opponents at once. *'Shin Radios-' Romen's final attack shown in the series, Romen fires a massive cluster of Radioses, which are surrouned by a Ki shield, to prevent other attacks from destroying them before making contact. Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Romen's name is derived from ramen, a Japanese dish that consists of noodles mixed with vegetable/meat stew. This references both his Saiyan DNA and his creation by humanity. Navigation Category:Super Saiyans Category:Zeon1 Category:Saiyans Category:The Will of Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users